Hazan Carlos
'Hazan Carlos' ' 7d74512a2bf70e832f323e2f22034d41.jpg|16-19 years old 8adc8b568653c10a81f4ca2d4e4b300a.jpg|20+ d38d0a6ff3c1bc4768e51511ce08dffd.jpg|10 years old 7b52184ae167b55be6dbc5ff0b2a180a.jpg|20+ 4cb78f9c2776c5e12f3dce639b40cbf9.jpg|DAD 1e6678a40ddcd112674403ef7e945065.jpg|Brother 108c89a3fb4827c9cc2f5d3d0e85884e.jpg|mother ' ''Hazan Carlos He was born as the second son of the x-number 1 hero in the continent africa '''noda' an and his wife Kunti an x-astronaut. His older brother bieng Karna who is also and astronaut as well as a part-time vigilante. ''Hazan Carlos '' was trained in Tai Chi by his mother at the age of 3 while his dad trained him in Kyotouryuu, the legendary fightinig art passed through their family. Equipment and Items A suit given to him by him dad, ''This suti has the ability to absorb vibrations via its vibranium lacing. *'Light Armor''' *'Flexible' babed720ccaaef675620adb00dcc7349.jpg 'Quirk and Abilities' ''QUIRK: ''Enhanced and golden' ' User becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come into contact with sunlight, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers.it even slows aging. His abilities in sunlight is Enhanced by '''half' Hazan Carlos 's age. So currently his age is 16 meaning his abilities are 8x. ''Enhanced ''than normal. ''When in contact with Sunlight *'Decelerated Aging'/'Semi-Immortality-'Users of this ability never age, and as a result, they stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, the user will always be at their physical prime. The user will also be immune to aging abilities. *'Enhanced Durability-'The user's physical durability (ability to resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. *'Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina-'The user can sustain themselves without tiring. *'Enhanced/Supernatural Strength-'obviously and super/unnaturally stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger. *'Enhanced/Supernatural Regeneration'''-''User can regenerate completely so long as they are not''' 'instantly killed by an attack.' *'Photokinetic Regeneration-'''The user can use light/photons to regenerate their bodies with the amount of light used defining the speed of healing. *'Self-Power Augmentation-'he can empower his existing abilities to higher levels. *'Self-Sustenance'-'no need for bodily necessities.These include air/breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter heat/cold, dryness/wetness etc. ''ABILITIES '''Master Tactician-'Hazan Carlos is a genius tactician, strategist, and leader who is practically peerless. He was taught tactics and strategies in his youth by his father who encouraged him to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. His prowess is such that he is able to out think and out maneuver genius individuals. Expert Marksman-''' He is a master marksman adept with hunting knives, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. 'Master Acrobat-'Hazan Carlos rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat.He is particularly accomplished at gymnastics, acrobatics, and brachiation (swinging from one branch to another using one's arms). 'Master Martial Artist-'Hazan Carlos has been groomed to be a warrior since birth. He is a master in Tai Chi. The martial art that can repel the attacks of his opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power. as well as Kyotouryuu the legendary fencing school, (he does not use a literal sword when fighting. Instead of a sword, use your hands and legs as weapons). 'Genius Intelligence-'Hazan Carlos is a polymath genius and has an eidetic (aka photographic) memory. His knowledge of physics and engineering ranks him among the top eight intellects of the world. He possesses accomplishments such as a PhD in physics from Oxford University. 'Peak Human Endurance-'Hazan Carlos endurance is about double that of an Olympic athlete. 'Peak Human Reflexes-'Hazan Carlos reaction time are beyond the natural limits of an Olympic-level athlete,allowing him to dodge multiple gunfire at point-blank range with ease. 'Peak Human Agility-'Hazan Carlos equilibrium, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels superior to any Olympic-level athlete that has ever competed.This gives him cat-like agility. 'Peak Human Regeneration-'''enhanced healing speed and capabilities allows him to have a conditioned metabolism and immune system that enables extraordinarily efficient healing. '''Peak Human Durability-'''His skin, muscle, and bone tissues are augmented to levels that are much denser and harder than normal humans, making him far more durable and resistant to damage to various degrees.He withstood getting smashed on his head by a glass bottle with no visible injury or discomfort. '''Peak Human Speed-'''able to run and move at speeds superior to any Olympic-class runners, able to run at speeds up to 35 mph. However, when pushed to his limit, can potentially run up to 41-45 mph. '''Peak Human Stamina-'''body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him exceptional endurance, and lung capacity. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for an hour before fatigue toxins begin to impair him.His lung capacity is at the peak human levels, enabling him to hold his breath underwater for 6 minutes. He was able to run for 15 miles with little to no fatigue. '''Peak Human Strength-'''His physical strength is noticeably superior to any Olympic-class weightlifter and far superior to normal humans, allowing him to press lift approximately 800 lbs (363 kgs). '''Acute Senses-'Hazan Carlos can see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity,hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans can't, and sounds they ordinarily could not but at much greater distances.can memorize tens of thousands of scents. His sense of smell enables him to recognize people/objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. Hazan Carlos sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. Limitations when not in contact with sunlight his body has partially retained '''1/3 '''of his power from when he was last in contact with sunlight meaning when not in contact with sunlight his '''8x '''power-up becomes 2.6x'''